the day my lifed changed
by justsomekinkyshit
Summary: ciel is 19 and he is starting at college so he can learn more about how to run is famileys company. (this is a first fanfic for me i am sorry if it suck but i want to give it a try so here you go)


So this is the first fanfiction i am going to wright so sorry if it is bad but i thought i would give it a try…. please let me know how you feel about it. sorry about any spelling that may be wrong i am not the best at it lol but here gose nothing

i do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters

possible smut

romancie

set in the present day

i had just turned 20 when my life did a complete 180. i don't know how i am going to start this but i guess a good place to start is the beginning now if you don't want to listen to my story then leave now but i do need to give you a little background before i get in to the good bulk up because here comes the shit show.

so let just start here i have been by myself for over 8 years being raised my servients. the reason behind this would be because my parent were both murder in a house fire when i was 12. now don't give me any pitty i hate when people do that.

but that is not what this story is about this about how in some twist of fate i met a man who at first i thought was a nobody but turned in to the most important person in my life.

so lets get this started for real now

i started college when i was 19 i started later than most mainly because i was learning how to run my family's business for a year and realized i need to learn more before i can take it over from my father's trust butler and "friend" i think tanaka.

tanaka has been like a father to my most my life now and made me in to the man i am today and i care for him deeply

when i started on my first day of college is was different than any other school i had been to tanaka had told me that this school only teaches the higher society so i will only be around other people like me. (future company owners that is)

the building i was standing in front look a lot like an old church it was made of solid concrete with tall colmost and large front doors that had stained glass angel on the top of it. it had a sing to the right of the door that read "weston college".

i waked but to the big doors and opened them to walk in. when i stepped inside i was greated but a big mable stachow of what i could only assume was the headmaster. i was in the center of the room there was to long hallways on both sides of my and behind the stachow on both sides to large staircases

the stachow whore and chinese style outfit and it looked like he had his eyes closed. i thought to myself that is was weird he had them make it with his eyes closed.

as i was to lost in the weird stachow i heard someone yell down from one of the staircase

" HEY! what are you doing in here your not supposed to be here." the man that yelled down from the stair was dressed like a teacher

"umm no i am sorry i am a new student here and i was just look at this thing i am sorry"- ciel

"what is your name i don't remember hearing about any 'new student'? he said that like i was some child who snuck in and shouldn't come up with a better lye

' my name is ciel phantomhive i have a letter that said i was supposed to come here and met the headmaster before starting school'-ciel

'ugg i guess i did here about you i am a teacher my name is claude faustus. BUT YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MR. FAUSTUS UNDERSTOOD!' - mr faustus said in a way i have never been talked to before

'yes i understand Mr. Faustus could you be so kind as to tell me where the headmaster's room would be?' -ciel

'tist' did he just tisk at me for asking for some help? ' it up the stairs turn right and go straight tell you reach the door that says headmaster is that good enough for you. your highness god can't kids these days read?" Mr Faustus said sound so anoud like i was the bigness burned ever

"umm thank you sir' i said as i start to walk but the stair past him as i do i see his face up close and notice he has almost the most perfect face with milky white skin but what really caught my attention was his yellow eye i had never seen anything like that before but to make sure i didn't angry him and more i hurried passed him the the headmaster's door

as a reach the door i hear some yelling

" THIS IS BULLSHIT I DIDN'T DO FUCKING ANYTHING" -i hear from an unknown voice from in side the room

" you know what sebastian i frankly don't care how this happened or who did or didn't do anything you were caught fighting with alois and we dont stand for that here so you both just one week detention and i don't want to hear anymore about this matter" i hear coming from another voice in the room i can only assume is the headmaster his voice is ever relieved and clam.

As i am think i see the door slam open and hit the was and watch a tall man with black hair that barely cover his eye that look red? that is weird! he has the same milky skin as the teacher i ran into earlier he was wearing all black. we briefly make eye contact as he scoffs and stomys pass m.

after he leave a small blonde about my height leave the room looking disheveled and a complete mess he spots me and my confused look and come over.

"Hi you must be new here my name is alois trancy don't mind anything you might have over heard me and sebastian are actually friends we just got in to a little…...spalt yeah spat." he say with big small and standing a little to close 'may i ask for you name?'

i stare blankly at him for a mintien looking at his crystal blue eyes and cut open lip will a but bruss on his cheek. i snap back and get out my name"ummm …. ciel phantomhive'

"oh your from the family that owns famton right?" he asking somehow getting even closer

'um yes that is right' as i say this ia hear a voice from the door that yells at alois ' alois you need to head back to your room' the voice said still claim

'OK OK' alois says slightly anoud ' i hope to meet you again' then he runs off in the same direction as the man from before

"So you must be Mr. Phantomhive it is really nice to meet you my name is lau i don't bother with my last name so just call me lau.' he says with a smile and i notius this is the headmaster the one with the weird stachow ' now i won't hold you for long you probably want to get settled in so ill get started we have three building here the one we are in the has all the classrooms and teachers offices, one for rooming where you can go after we talk, and one that is a game room lounge area for you students. i ask only one thing and that is please no fighting with the other students' he says with a hafe small "do you think you can do that for me?'

"yes i have no intechen to start anything with anyone my plan is just to get more info so i can run my company to my fullest' i say standing as tall as i can making sure the point get across to him

he stands there staring at me for a second 'GREAT! so here everyone shares a room i know most don't like it but we want you do have a normal college life here. your room number is 108' he smiles handing me a piece of paper "class foryou don't start for two days and the boarding rooms are outside to the left you'll see the place and if you get lost look at the signs and you have a great day' and with that i leave to find my room

as i wake in to the building i will be living in for the next two year i notice it looks the same as the last building i was in i walk up the stairs to room 108 and see the same blond from before knocking on my room door.

"sebastian let me in you fucking asshole i need to talk to you' he say yelling rather loudly

i hear a voice yell back "fuck off alois i try and save your ass from someone boyfriend because slept with another whore an needed saving and got my ass chewed for it so i don't want to talk to you right now' oh so that is what happened so this guy is a man whore

i desired to speak up' um excuse me?' the blonde looks at me "ohhhh it's you again ciel right?' i nod ' what is you need beautiful?' i am taken back by that but just ignore it

"um i think that might be my room' i point at the room door he looks and say

' oh shit i am sorry i'll get out of the way for you then' he moves and i take the key out of my pocket that i got with my letter and unlock the door as soon as i do i see the dark hari man from early that stormed out of the headmasters office

he looks up from his phone piss off probably thinking i'm the blonde and then almost yells but stops himself. he looks me up and down and ask" and who the fuck would you be?'

"i… i am ciel i am your roommate from now on"i say casting my eyes down to look at my shoes

he then say in a calmer voice ' oh i see i guess ill show you around then' he move out of the way and i now see the room fully it is a large living room with a small open kitchen with two door on the far wall that i can only guess are the bedrooms the bathroom door is the right of the front door. all thats in the front room is a block futon and a widescreen tv and a coffee table that has so fast food bags on it.

the man name sebastian see that i am just standing in the doorway so he takes it on himself to grab my wrist and lead me in the room so he can slam the door in the face of the blonde who whines and the i think just gave up and leaves

i am shocked that he touched me but cant think for a second he leads me to my room 'this room is yours please do keep in mind that i am not a people person so don't have lots of people over and it you are going to let me know beforehand' he looks at my for confirmation that i get that so i nod and he continuous ' i don't think that we are going to be the best for friends here but i would like the keep or relationship sivley so just keep that in mind i am going to head out for a while now so get your shit unpacked and but away ia hate having box in the here'

and with that he left me alone in the room i unpack my stuff get rid of the box and go in the my room to lay in my new bed i think about all that has happened today and i am gald ill will only be here for two year with that i yaw and fall asleep on my bed.

sorry this is a little long i will try to my the chapter shorter but i just couldn't find a good place to stop i also am going to go at ciel as more of the silent type

please give me feedback i would love some pointers to make my writing better


End file.
